DECISIONES
by Sailer Sak Morr
Summary: A veces tomamos decisiones en la vida que nos llevan por caminos que nunca hubiéramos deseado caminar, es así como los caminos de helga y Arnold se separan? Descúbranlo! LO VOLVÍ A SUBIR!


**DECISIONES**

By: Saky

Corría como loco, ya no quedaba tiempo. No podía creer que estuviera tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Dio vuelta en una esquina y divisó la Iglesia que Phoebe le había mencionado. Miró su reloj sin dejar de correr.

-Aún queda tiempo, quizás pueda...

Al detenerse en la puerta de entrada, vio entristecido como el amor de su vida estaba al final del corredor, vestida toda de blanco y del brazo de otro hombre.

_La verdad no me queda más duda de que tu amor_

_Ya se me terminó, duele pero acabó_

¡Aún le quedaban unos minutos! No estaba todo perdido, quizás, quizás... Entonces Arnold recordó el día en que todo comenzó.

-flashback-

Tenía 17 años, estaban por entrar a la universidad, y por ende, Helga se iría a Inglaterra. Phoebe y Gerald lo habían acompañado a despedirse de la rubia al aeropuerto.

-Te vamos a extrañar Helga...- dijo Phoebe con lágrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba a su amiga– promete que escribirás seguido y nos llamaremos por teléfono...

-Vamos phoebs, no llores... Te llamare diario –volteo a ver a Arnold –a los dos –sonrió.

Con el paso de los años, los cuatro chicos se habían vuelto muy unidos, aún más desde que Phoebe y Gerald se volvieron novios, lo que acercó más a los rubios.

-De verdad Helga, no sé que tiene Inglaterra que no tenga Hillwood. –La rubia sonrió-

-Un lugar, Oxford! -abrazó a Gerald- no puedo creer que te voy a extrañar, cabeza de cepillo... cuida mucho a phoebs o si no... –apretó el puño

-Ya se, ya se... la vieja Betsy! – Abrazó a su novia- No te preocupes Pataki, estará bien cuidada

Phoebe y Gerald se alejaron un poco para dejar a los rubios hablar. Arnold abrazó a Helga y ella se aferró a su cuello.

-Que te vaya muy bien Helga...

-Arnold –Comenzó a gimotear- Es a ti a quien más voy a extrañar...

-Tranquila, no llores o destrozaras tu imagen- Aunque no lo vio, supo que estaba sonriendo-

-Arnold, escúchame muy bien, por que solo lo diré una vez, me lo prometí a mi misma. Después de que lo diga, jamás en la vida volveré a mencionarlo y las cosas seguirán como antes, ok? Siempre has sido la persona más importante para mí, y tener tu amistad es un verdadero tesoro, por eso no quiero que te sientas forzado a responder a mis sentimientos... –El rubio se separo de ella, y la miró atentamente- Sé que lo sabes, con el paso de los años se ha vuelto obvio, pero aún así quería decírtelo antes de irme... Te amo –lo besó-

-Fin del flashback-

Como lo prometió, jamás volvió a tocar el tema. Pero para Arnold ese recuerdo latía tan fuerte como si lo acabara de vivir. En ese momento no comprendió lo que le sucedió con la partida de Helga, pero ahora sabia que ella se había llevado su corazón. Después de tanto momentos juntos, tantas risas, aventuras, desencuentros... besos! Helga se había convertido en su mundo. Era solo de ella. No existiría jamás una mujer como Helga.

Y ahora, se alejaba para siempre de su lado.

_Es difícil pero no imposible_

_Asimilar que en verdad te perdí_

_Y ahora te veo partir_

El padre había dado un maravilloso sermón sobre lo que les esperaba en su matrimonio, y ahora le preguntaba al novio si deseaba desposar a Helga. Aunque a su lado estaba ese maravilloso hombre, ella solo pensaba en Arnold. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Por que a pesar del tiempo, lo seguía amando.

-"_oh Arnold... ¿Por qué jamás pude olvidarte? ¿Por qué nunca dejaste mi corazón? Tantos años, y aún te amo con la misma intensidad que cuando me fui..."_

-Flashback-

Helga rompió el beso. Miró a Arnold y sonrió.

-Será mejor que me vaya, cabeza de balón- se secó un lágrima- prométeme que cuidaras mucho a la pareja de enamorados eh?

-Helga, yo.. ehm..-

-Shhh – Lo calló. Sabía que lo que Arnold quería decirle, pero ya había hecho una promesa- Recuerda que no te he pedido nada, solo quería que lo superas... –lo abrazó- Cuídate mucho, cabezón! –sonrió- Pasé lo que pasé estoy para ti, sobre todo si es para una aventura loca! -Arnold sonrió- algún día nos volveremos a ver

Se alejó de él y Arnold la vio perderse en el pasillo de abordaje.

-Fin del flashback-

_Y aunque pase el tiempo_

_Y seas feliz con alguien más_

_Recuerda que no hay nada_

_Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…_

-_Finalmente te he perdido, amor. Sabía que algún día pasaría, me olvidarías y podrías tener una vida agradable sin tu acosadora personal... solo esperaba que cuando eso ocurriera me permitieras ser tu amiga... y tenerte aunque solo fuera de esa forma."_

El clérigo se dirigió a Helga entonces, y le hizo la misma pregunta que a Stephen. –Helga G. Pataki, ¿Aceptas a este hombre, como tu legitimo esposo, para amarlo, respetarlo y cuidarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe...?"

-_Hasta la muerte... si, ¿por qué no? Si ya estoy casi muerta sin él.. Ahora solo soy un vago recuerdo de Helga. Que con esto muera esa persona que tanto te amo, mi querido Arnold y en su lugar se quede la Sra. De Sthepen Parker..._

Helga solo pudo pronunciar un débil si, acepto!

Eso era el final. La pequeña luz de esperanza que albergaba su ser se había extinguido con las palabras de Helga. Ya la había perdido, sería entonces Helga G. Parker. Solo esperaba que ese tal stephen la tratara con decencia. Se notaba que era un buen sujeto, o al menos eso le había dado a entender Phoebe.

-"E_spero que sepas apreciar a la mujer que tienes a tu lado. Ella es única e irremplazable. Controversial, magnifica, carismática, iracunda... una belleza total que no fui capaz de apreciar cuando pudo ser mía... demasiado para mí o para cualquiera. _

_A quien tú decidiste amar_

_No sé si sepa que no hay personas_

_Como tu aquí en la tierra_

_Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar_

_Sé lo felices que están y cuiden_

_Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí_

_De corazón… ámense_

_" Y pensar que todos estos años estuviste a mi lado, de una u otra forma apoyándome, siendo mi amiga y al mismo tiempo una tortura, cuando lo único que buscabas era mi atención... diablos Helga! Fui un imbécil! Jamás habrá otra persona como tú, Ni en un millón de años existirá otra rubia testaruda y violenta que haga lo que tú has hecho... ¿cómo fui tan ciego? Ese día en el aeropuerto debí darme cuenta de que no podría estar sin ti! Debí decir algo! Ahora solo son palabras, y quedan los lamentos de lo que pudo ser... No llegue a tiempo para hablar contigo, al menos me queda el consuelo de haberlo intentado y estar en el momento en que comienzas tu nueva vida... Por que si has accedido a casarte con ese hombre, eso quiere decir que lo amas, que yo soy pasado... y él es ahora el afortunado dueño de tu corazón. _

_Sé lo triste que puedo llegar a estar_

_Porque al menos lo intente pero yo no gané._

_La persona que tiene el_

_Acceso a tu corazón, mira que bendición,_

_Pude haber sido yo_

Arnold entonces comprendió el sacrifico que estaba haciendo. Era su momento de cuidar de Helga, de ser su sombra y velar por su felicidad.

-_Es el momento, Helga de que sea yo quien cuide de ti, de que seas la mujer más feliz del mundo y si para eso tengo que hacerme a un lado y permitir que seas amada por otro hombre... lo acepto.! Pero te prometo que jamás abandonarás mi corazón y que nunca olvidaré el sabor de tus dulces labios. _

_Y aunque pase el tiempo_

_Y seas feliz con alguien más_

_Recuerda que no hay nada_

_Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…_

Finalmente, el último momento se acercaba... El padre volteó hacia las personas allí reunidas, y como si supiera su mirada de detuvo en el hombre de Veintitantos años parado en la entrada de la iglesia.

-Si hay alguien aquí presente que conozca un impedimento para que este matrimonio se realice, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre...

-_No lo hare! No diré nada, por ti mi amor, por tu felicidad-_

Arnold sostenía la mirada del padre. Era como si conociera su secreto, pero no podía ser posible... Bajó la vista resignado, y en ese momento alguien más noto su presencia.

_A quien tú decidiste amar_

_No sé si sepa que no hay personas_

_Como tu aquí en la tierra_

_Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar_

_Sé lo felices que están y cuiden_

_Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí_

Helga miraba hacia el frente, no precisamente al clérigo o a algo en especial, de hecho, se encontraba perdida en uno de los tantos recuerdos que compartió con su amado Arnold.

"_Después de hoy deberé enterrar todo lo que amo de ti, por que hoy, Stephen y yo comenzamos una nueva vida... Quizás en otro momento y lugar puedas amarme"_

Antes de que el Padre reanudara su misa, Stephen volteó a los presentes y lo vio. Ahí, con la cabeza gacha, sin siquiera mostrar algún indicio de querer detener esa boda, estaba Arnold. Había tenido esperanzas de que no se presentara, pero ahora comprendía que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Arnold levanto la vista, y ambos rivales se vieron. Stephen no podía dejar que esto continuara... había sido algo hermoso, pero sabía que no era correcto.

-Disculpe.. ejem! Yo me opongo!!

Helga lo miro contrariada y Arnold contuvo el aliento.

_Si tuviera una oportunidad_

_Le cambiaria el final a todo_

_Pero no podría porque_

_La verdad me da gusto que estás_

_Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo_

_No eras para mí pero te querré siempre_

-¿Disculpe? – Preguntó el padre –Perdone mi asombro pero nunca me había tocado que el mismo novio detuviera la boda.

-Stephen, ¿qué estás haciendo? –le susurró Helga. Aunque sonaba como un reproche, el pudo ver en sus ojos que había cierto alivio.

-Helga querida, hasta aquí podemos llegar... –Tomó sus manos- Fue muy lindo de tu parte aceptar casarte conmigo, sabes cuánto te amo, pero no fue tu mejor decisión.

-No comprendo-

-Veras querida, siempre supe que este momento llegaría, aunque desee con todo mi corazón que no ocurriera... – Helga aún no comprendía-

Aunque estás enamorada de mi, y me tienes mucho afecto, jamás en esta vida podrás amarme como a él –volteó a ver a Arnold, y entonces los rubios se miraron- y creo que solo junto a él podrás ser realmente feliz..

-_Arnold! ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible? Pensé que... Oh Stephen!, ¿y ahora? _

_Y aunque pase el tiempo_

_Y seas feliz con alguien más_

_Recuerda que no hay nada_

_Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…_

Helga miró a Stephen Parker, y luego a Arnold, luego nuevamente a Stephen, quien le sonrió.

-Vamos linda! Tu sabes que es lo correcto- Helga lo abrazó y besó su mejilla

-Eres maravilloso-

_A quien tú decidiste amar_

_No sé si sepa que no hay personas_

_Como tu aquí en la tierra_

_Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar_

_Sé lo felices que están y cuiden_

_Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí_

-Más vale que te cuide eh? –Helga le sonrió y salió corriendo ante la mirada estupefacta de los presente, que no se habían enterado de nada.

Arnold no lo podía creer, Helga iba hacia él, había renunciado a todo cuanto Stephen pudiera darle y lo había elegido a él ¿podría ser cierto?

Cuando estuvieron frene a frente, Helga brincó hacia él, por lo cual casi cae, rodeo su cuello y lo beso apasionadamente. La gente ya comenzaba a levantare de sus asientos, escandalizados, ¿Qué era lo que ocurría aquí? Antes de que cualquier pudiera reclamar algo, Gerald y Phoebe llegaron junto a los rubios, le dieron unas llaves y los empujaron fuera, poniéndose entre la multitud y los dos enamorados.

Antes de cerrar la puerta de la iglesia, Gerald gritó

"Es el Camaro rojo"

_Si tuviera una oportunidad_

_Le cambiaria el final a todo_

_Pero no podría porque_

_La verdad me da gusto que estás_

_Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo_

_No eras para mí pero te querré siempre_

Arnold seguía en estado de shock, así que Helga tomó su mano y lo jalo hasta el estacionamiento. Le arrebato las llaves y encendió el auto rentado de Gerald, sin rumbo fijo, solo alejándose de la iglesia.

-Vamos Cabezón! Es hora de que despiertes!!! –Le gritaba

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Acabó de tener trillizos, zopenco! –le dijo sarcástica- Que parece? Estoy huyendo de mi boda...

-Helga es que... no lo puedo creer!

-Pues créelo! Y más vale que piensen en algún lugar para escondernos antes de que mi ex suegra nos encuentre!!

-Tú, digo yo! Digo que diablos!! –tomo el volante firmemente y le dio una vuelta de 180 grados derrapando en el pavimento, el velo de novia de Helga salió volando por el viento.

-Que haces?!

-Vamos a mi hotel! Hoy mismo nos largamos de Inglaterra!!!

_Será posible! Ese arrebato insano proveniente de Arnold! Donde había quedado la cordura y el temple? Al diablo! Le encantaba cuando se desquiciaba!_

Perfecto! Llamaré a Phoebe para que se encargue de mi departamento! No pienso volver –Arnold la miró de reojo mientras hacia la llamada –Phoebs?! Shh que no te escuchen! Si ya sé que estas muy contenta... al hotel de Arnold, tu alcornoque novio debe saber! Si, ahí dejaremos este chatarro!... exacto! Sabía que me entenderías! Si, si, Todo para Hillwood, me imagino que a Olga no le importará que me instale en su casa... sí, nos vemos allá pronto!

Entonces Helga sintió la mirada penetrante de Arnold

-¿Quién dice que vamos a Hillwood?

-eh??!!

-Tenía pensado Paris! Qué opinas amor? Algo sencillo y una luna de miel bastante larga! Dile a Phoebe y a Gerald que nos alcancen hoy mismo! Serán los padrinos! –Sonrió- Ya luego regresamos por tus cosas...

Helga lo miró incrédula, sonrió y lo besó.

En la iglesia, mientras Gerald y Phoebe se escabullían de entre la gente con un nuevo destino, Stephen observaba en el suelo el ramo que Helga había olvidado con las prisas. Adoraba a esa mujer, y por eso era justo que fuera la más feliz...

"De corazón Helga, amanse!!

_De corazón… ámense_

**FIN**

Notas:

Sorry, lo volvi a subir por los errores ortográficos… jeje La verdad no que donde traía la cabeza!!

* * *

Por fin lo termine!! No puedo creerlo jejeje muchos horas extras en el trabajo pero al fin quedo! Espero de verdad que les guste. La canción que sale es de SANDOVAL "A quien tu decidiste amar" que de momento es mi favorita, por que aunque es una canción de desamor, es totalmente positiva.

Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews en mi otra historia "JUNTO A TI" y a quienes la leyeron tmb!!

Bisses a todos y hasta la próxima!!!

Saky!


End file.
